If The Mistletoe Could Speak
by nw
Summary: Anyone who's in the Christmas spirit and a fan of Ranma 12 should read this light-hearted Christmas poem! The power of a mere tree-clipping (or whatever mistletoe actually is) expressed Ranma-style in stanzas


**Author's notes: **Hello everyone! I had fun with this one, and I hope you do too. I wasgoing to post it one weekbefore Christmas but hey, it's close enough!Please excuse the slightly cliched couplings, occasional rhyming slip-ups,smidge of OOCness, et cetera... This is one out of two Christmas specials I have. The other is a short story, to be released soon! Enjoy!

* * *

_If the mistletoe could speak…_

Once upon a Christmas season,

Sat a single piece of mistletoe, with good reason

And if it were ever inclined to speak,

It could tell you tales that would make the heart weep

But being only disposed as a bringer of joy,

It will now tell you a few to turn your smile coy

One early morning, it remembers,

Being the survivor of countless Decembers,

It was brought out of its box and placed up above

And beheld by Kasumi, praised as the bringer of love

Footsteps approached and as she turned around,

Kasumi did see Dr Tofu abound

Blushing and flustering, he was a nervous wreck

But Kasumi, loyal to mistletoe, did give him a peck

Thenshe smiled and welcome him in

As his face then bore an enormous grin

The mistletoe insists, this was only the start

As the next day, in walked a boy with a bruised heart

He wore a yellow bandana but seemed depressed

Until an Okanomiyaki delivery turned to the best

Two adolescents, crossed paths and did bump

Even on the ceiling, the mistletoe heard their hearts thump

As cheerful Ukyo, unhesitantly did give

A kiss to Ryoga, who could not forgive

Himself for being disloyal, to the Akane he had in mind

But was more guilty, because he enjoyed it the whole time

Mistletoe regrets that it is not always according to plan

Especially this year to a certain, almost-blind man

He and his workmate, the girl he does adore

Delivered pamphlets, and she did wait by the door

Mousse walked inside to deliver the seasons greetings

Ads from his work with specials for Christmas eatings

Unfortunately his sight caused him to miss what he did yearn

He walked right passed Shampoo, waiting for his return!

Who was, for maybe the first and last time, waiting and willing to grant

Just one single kiss, under the mistletoe, hung slightly on a slant

Two weeks passed, two to go

The mistletoe has yet more stories for you to know

One lazy afternoon, stood Nabiki by the door

Leaning against the frame, with a calculator to implore

Visitors passing that her funds needed rehashing

Who did walk in, but a young man with a bokkan slashing

Nabiki looked up, looked forward and gave a smile so lovely

Kissed Kuno deeply and left him screaming, "you have corrupt me!"

Nabiki wiped her mouth slightly, looking at him like he was crass

Replying "the kiss was yours for free but it's 2000 yen if you want to pass"

Right on Christmas morning, the most special day of the month

Passed a certain pigtailed martial artist with what seemed liked a humph

T'was but breaking dawn, his face was set in concentration

Looking at the mistletoe and posing as if in experimentation

The mistletoe did notice, the boy was deep in contemplation,

Until he saw what caused his nervousness to increase it's elevation

The youngest Tendo daughter, wiping her eyes from sleep

Walked towards him as the colour from his face did seep

She whispered what sounded like, "Merry Christmas"

The mistletoe knew the one single thing on his wish list

And apparently so did he, turning face to face with she,

Took a single one step closer and above his head she did see

The joyous, glimmering mistletoe – and then she did know

That all the games they played to and fro,

May mean something tomorrow,

But at present there was to be no sorrow

His head tilted down, hers tilted up, their eyes slowly closed

Finding solace in the fact that it was something no one knows

Their lips did touch, and did not part

Until each knew what lay in the others' heart

The mistletoe wishes you all seasons' greetings

And hopes you've found amusement in these dealings

Sometimes it's difficult to discern the feelings,

Of confusing situations and of their meanings:

But if one thing you should for sure know,

Is the amazing force which lies in a mistletoe!

* * *

**_-grins- Happy Holidays to everyone!_ **_Review and tell me what you thought! Comments, criticism, whatever - it's all welcome. A big round of thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing the other stuff I've been posting lately. Your reviews make my day!: )_

_Coming soon: Christmas Special #2_


End file.
